Medical imaging apparatuses, including computer tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc., are essential in modern medical science, and the role of clinical diagnoses using medical image instruments in medical activities, which deal with patients' lives is expected to increase, due to advancements in medical technology.
To improve clinical diagnosis, a medical image storage and transmission system (PACS; Picture Archiving and Communication System) is introduced which enables, when necessary, a physician to retrieve a medical image of a subject of interest via a computer monitor in each examination room, after the system converts a medical image (e.g. an X-ray image, CT image, MRI image or ultrasound image) to digital data for databasing and storing it in a large storage medium which is connected to a server.